degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Declan4Eva24/Degrassi Parody II
Degrassi Parody II Theme- If you have read our first Degrassi Parody you will know that we don’t mean to offend you if I make a rude comment because thats what a parody is all about blah blah blah...... oh and I have gotten some comments that the story that I wrote last time wasn’t a parody because some of the stuff really did happen, well I know I are not making fun of the characters we are adding funny things to it and we just wanted to call it a parody because I couldn’t think of a better name haha! But enjoy hope you like it and the more comments I get the more I will write and I take requests for characters :) Characters- Alli, Fitz, Bianca, and Owen, and there might be some other characters but they might say a line or two so I’m not gonna count them as a main character. Chapter 1 Fitz and Bianca were walking down the hall way holding hands. They passed by Owen who was standing by his locker. “Well, ain’t it the lovey dovey birds,” Owen said making kissy noises. “Shut up Owen! Its not like we go on canoe rides in the lake. We are way more mature than that,” Fitz said. “Oh so you want to be mature now? Is this mature enough for you,” Owen said then pulled down Fitz is pants and spanked him real hard on the ass. People with came over with cell phones and started taking pictures. “Bad ass,” Bianca said staring at Fitz ass. Then she looked at Owen and winked at him and smiled.Owen winks back. Fitz got up and pulled his pants back to his waist. He ran away crying to the boys bathroom. The teacher comes and yells to everyone get back to class. "Hey Owen come with me," Bianca said grabbing his hand. She leads him to the Boiler Room. When they got in there, Bianca un does his belt and pulls his pants down. "Umm Bee are you sure Fitz wont find out," Owen said. "Yea don’t worry," Bianca said. "Fitz is really into you," Owen said. "Yea I like him but he doesn’t entertain me. When we used to go out in the past we had sex all the time but now hes taking things 'slow,'” Bianca said. "Well remember poodle, you cheated on him," Owen said raising his eyebrows. "What ever this will be our little secret," Bianca said. Just then Fitz opens the doors. '"I cant fuckin believe this!" Fitz yelled. "Owen I thought you were my friend, but I was wrong. You go behind my back and have oral sex with my girlfriend!" Fitz yells. "Bee you are a slut!" Fitz said. “You cheated on me once already, now twice," Fitz said. "Fuck you both!" Fitz said. He ran home crying to his mom. Chapter 2 Owen knocked on Fitz bedroom door. He was wearing a pink t-shirt that said ‘I did not make out with Bee in the boiler room’ in sharpie. Fitz opened the door and said, “How the hell did you get in my house?” Owen shrugged and just walked into his room and sat on the race car bed. “Whatever. Can you please take off you shirt. The pink is so gay,” Fitz said in disgust. “Fine,” Owen said showing his chubby, hairy stomach. “Oh my god,” Fitz said, “put this on,” Fitz said throwing him a grey shirt. “So what do you want,” Fitz said and went to go sit next to Owen on the race car bed. “ I just wanted to say I’m sorry about today but I have to say she is hot, have you seen her boobs,” Owen said. “ It’s fine man. I didn’t mean to yell at you, I knew you wouldn’t do that to me. I was just mad at Bee because she is such a slut. And Im getting mixed signals from you. I can’t tell if your gay or not because you like girls and said that Bee has big boobs; but you come into my house wearing a pink shirt and the whole ass slapping thing is so wrong on so many levels. Are you gay or not,” Fitz asked. Owen got up took off the shirt Fitz gave him and walked out. Chapter 3 Fitz walks into school the next morning and sees Bee by her locker. He goes up to her and punches her right in the face and runs away. “ What the hell was that all about bitch,” Bee said rubbing her cheek and giving him the middle finger with her other hand. Fitz ran into the boys bathroom where he ran into Owen and Riley making out with no shirts on and jeans un zippered. “ Holy shit! Your gay, I thought you were my straight friend and you just have problems,” Fitz said with tears rolling down his face. “Dude just listen to me for a second,” Owen pleaded. “ No way princess Owen,” Fitz said running out of the bathroom. Owen just stood there then Riley said, “Forget about him, this should be about us,” Riley went in for another kiss. “Not a chance,” Owen said picking up his shirt and kneeing Riley in his private. Owen left the bathroom and went to go chase after his true love, Fitz. Chapter 4 Owen found Fitz shooting some hoops at the basketball court behind the school. He ran over to Fitz and hugged him. “Get the hell off of me, fag,” Fitz pushed Owen off of him. “Dude I’m sorry but I am bi sexual. My mom is straight and my dad is gay and straight so yea its in my blood. I can’t help it though I wish I wasn’t like and I can just be a normal dude. But at least I can still like girls which is one good thing,” Owen explained. “Its fine man. Just try and stop the ass thing. Okay?” Fitz said. “Got it,” Owen put his hand up for a high five. Fitz gave Owen a high five then said, “ Wanna shoot some hoops.” “ Okay, and can I go out with Bianca. Or is it against the rules to go out with ur buddys ex,” Owen asked. “Whatever. I don’t care but just try not to make out in front of me,” Fitz said in disgust. “Deal,” Owen said and took the ball from Fitz. Thanks for reading!! I really want to make more. I enjoy writing with these characters because they can cause a lot of drama, but if you really like a character and you want me to write about it them please tell me. I don’t know what I am going to do with the next one maybe write about Bianca and Owen a little bit, but if you have any ideas please tell me!! Category:Blog posts